The Storm that was a big Bane with Alysson
by FunFanFicForYou
Summary: BANE, will cry. STORM, will kiss a live tuna. ALYSSON, will kill the tuna storm kissed with butter...SHARP BUTTER!
1. Chapter 1

I have permission to use the characters Bane and Storm from Halestorming. I MADE ALYSSON and gave him permission to use her. I do not own kingdom hearts

On Destiny Island

"BANE! COME HERE!" Storm shouted from outside the cabin they were staying in at the foot of a large mountain.

"THE IRISH DID IT!" Bane yelled, awakening.

"What the ... ?" Storm said.

Bane jumped up and ran to him. "What?" he asked.

"A girl." Storm said.

"A girl?" Bane asked.

"Yes, I said a girl," Storm said.

"She looks more like a panda to me," Bane said.

"I-I'm not a panda," a girl about Storms age said.

"What's your name?" Bane asked.

"It's Alysson. Why are you asking?"

"I want to!" Bane said joking.

"Well stop!" Alysson said. "I'm the one that fell off the mountain made of rock!"

"Oh, I … um …" Bane stuttered.

"And you pushed me," Alysson said, MADLY!

"I'm sorry a little – maybe . . . not really." Bane said sadly. "Sometimes I sleep walk."

"HEY, you're not getting out of it that easy!" Alysson said.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry for my friend," Storm said.

Alysson got up. "Whatever. Well, goodbye, um, Storm … and Pain. Oh and its not you that did it, Storm." Alysson said as she turned to leave.

"Time to get in the Bane." Storm said.

"Huh?" Alysson asked, coming back.

"Oh gummy ship talk" Bane said smoothly.

"No. You have a gummy ship named Bane." Storm said.

"That's off the point." Bane said.

"well I'm going, just so you know Storm." Bane said.

"Wait!" Alysson said. "I want to go with you guys only to get to the ocean."

"Oh, really?" Bane said.

"Yup, you're a pain. That's your name, right?" said Alysson.

"NO, IT'S NOT. ITS B-B-B-BANE."

"Oh yeah you are a Bane

"Good one!" said a girl that looked just like Alysson.

"ITS YOU!" Alysson said.

"Who?" Bane and Storm asked at the same time.

"MY SISTER" Alysson yelled to Bane and Storm.

"OH MY GOSH! She has a name tag!" Bane said.

"WHAT? Alysson said. "Yes, why?"

Alysson said, "Oh, I'm sorry meet Bethany, my sister. Oh, look! It's Kaylee, the youngest Hail in the family!"

Bethany said "Here's Meg, too!"

Alysson said, "Oh, and Bree and little baby rick and don't forget, you know, Samantha."

"You're all sisters?" Bane said.

"Oh no" Alyson said.

"Oh good because. . . " Bane started to say.

Alysson cut him off. "Wait!" The sisters all joined in to say, "All but Rick! He's our brother."

"Yes. Rick. Good to know – ish." Bane said.

"Name all of the Hail famliy's names! Bane challenged Alysson

"Oh, um … ok. Meg, me, Bree, Kaylee, Rick, Bethany and Samantha. That's it!" Alysson said.

"Well…." Storm said.

"Well what" Bane asked.

"oh, um I mean yes sir, ma'am, sir" Bane said to Storm.

"Ma'am? Storm said.

"Yes, just for kicks." DUH! Bane said.

"ok, then." Storm said.

"TO SORA!" bane said.

Well you will get more of my story later thanks from, FunFanFicForYou!


	2. Chapter 2: a new bane

Chapter 2 of… THE STORM THAT WAS A BIG BANE WITH ALYSSON!

"hey storm!" Alysson yelled at the top of her voice

"Yeah Alysson!" storm said loudly

"I need some help with this!" Alysson said worried

As storm walked up Alysson looked very worried

"no pun intended but this storm is getting very very close can you help me get every thing inside… bane I guess" Alysson asked storm

"sure!" storm replied in his cheery way

"thanks so much storm." Alysson said

"its nothing Alysson!" storm said

"hey storm I'm sorry I was rude to bane can you go get him he wont talk to me so tell him its dinner time ok?"

Chuckling storm listened to Alysson's orders

"ok I will"

As I waited for storm to get back I saw a big rain cloud right under me "oh no." Alysson said

"STORM GET IN HERE NOW!" I cried only to find out storm wasn't coming "STORM!" I yelled once again

"WHAT DO YOU WANT PRISONER ON MY DARKNESS." ? said

i Thought to my self hmmm "BANE GIVE ME MY MEGGAPHOE BACK…. Bane?"

While this was going on with storm and bane

"I will not talk to Alysson!" bane said

"look bane Alysson needs help listen!"

They faintly heard a cry of help

"bane we need to go now!"

"FINE FINE FINE!" Bane said in disappointment

Storm grabbed his best friend's hand and ran

"We were to late!" all they saw was a mountain goat and a apple with a note on it

"HEY that apple has a note on it!" bane said

"that's crazy bane th-" storm got cut off by seeing the apple (the full word storm was saying was the)

"yeah it does!" bane said

storm also saw a path of rocks

"hey lets go read that note ok?" storm said

Bane just shook his head "no." bane said swiftly and coldly

"BANE what's gotten in to you we have to read it!"

"NO" bane just repeated

"bane what wrong!" storm said trying still to be friendly

"THEY CANT!" bane cried

Storm slowly went closer to his friend and heard what he thought was Alysson

"ALYSSON!" he cried and started running

"STORM!" Alysson yelled

After that he knew it was Alysson

"OH ALYSSON!" storm said being happy

"DON'T FALL FOR IT!" Alysson said

"FALL FOR WHAT!" storm said seeing Alysson

"D-DON'T COME CLOSER!" Alysson said

Storm stopping running

"…what's wrong Alysson."

"D-don't come closer he'll do what he did to me t-o you !"


	3. chapter 3: a difrent life for Alysson

Chapter 3 of… THE STORM THAT WAS A BIG BANE WITH ALYSSON!

"what did he do to you!" storm said getting his keyblade

"that's off the point just don't come closer and go help bane they'll take him over!" Alysson said

"what will who will!" storm said

"Storm look at me!" Alysson said

"WHAT!" Storm said not even knowing he was sounding a little rude

"Storm – cough – this maybe the last time I ever see you even though I don't know you I feel like I always knew you goodbye storm goodb-bye." Alysson said

"NO!" storm said running right beside her

"storm go away from me you'll hurt your self.' Alysson said

They heard chuckling

"Alysson did you just laugh?"

He looked up

"OH NO!" Alysson said

Before they knew it they were in cages

Bane walked up

"BANE DID YOU DO THIS!" storm asked

"Yes I did" bane said

"BUT BANE!" storm yelled in disbelief

"s-storm I-im n-n-o-o-t!" bane stuttered

"SEE THEY TOOK HIM OVER!" Alysson said

"WHO DID? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Storm asked is surprise

"fine ill tell you!" Alysson said

"the light and dark powers came to get me." Alysson said

"go on go on!" storm said a little madly

"well this is the bad part ill skip it." Alysson said trying to get out of it 

"NO!" storm protested

"fine ill tell you have you ever heard of the princesses of heart?"

"yes I have." Storm said

"ok I'm one." Alysson said

"A-." storm started to say

"PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT!"

"A-A-I'M NOT FREAKING OUT ARE YOU CAUSE I'M NOT!"

"my name isn't Alysson it's the first thing I thought of my name is Alysoona princess of Kingston town I ran away."

"SILENCE!" the dark power said

"that still doesn't tell me what he did to you." Storm said

"I'm getting to that. he well used his power to well try to leave me of the world here give this to the king and queen of Kingston HURRY!"

"HOW I'D LOVE TO MY PRINCESS BUT HOW!"

"CALL ME ALYSSON!" Alysson said slamming his key blade on his stomach

"OW!" storm said

"GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!" Alyssa said

"FINE!" Storm said with a hit on the hard cage he broke out

Alysson's big blue eyes sparkling

"mm hmm." The dark power said

"CAN I COUNT ON YOU STORM!" Alysson said

"YES!" storm said

"GOOD!" Alysson said

**AND SCENE! FunFanFicForYou said **


	4. Chapter 4: Storm  A prince of a guy

Chapter 4 of the Storm that was a big Bane with Alysson!

…. as Storm ran to get to Alysson's home kingdom, Kingston, he thought…. 'How can I do this? What if I can't do it? What if… ' All of a sudden, Storm saw three paths. One led to another kingdom, one led down a rocky path, and one led to a house with a sign that said 'FOR STORM CRAIGSON'.

"I think I'll go to that nice house … but should I?" Storm asked himself.

He saw a young girl walking out of the house.

"HEY, YOU COME HERE!" Storm said.

"Yes?" the young girl said sounding scared.

"Who owns that house?" Storm asked.

"Well sir … me!" the girl said.

"NO, I DO!" Storm said.

"OH, you? But … and … Storm…. You're you!" she said

"WHAT? Do you mean, WHO AM I? And by the way what's your name?" Storm demanded.

"I'm Autumn. And you are the prince of this kingdom and….. well … you're dead." Autumn said.

"Do I look dead?" Storm said, outraged!

"eh, if you're in the wrong light." Autumn said.

"What's your last name." Storm demanded – not really seeing the joke.

"Rose. I'm Autumn Lily Rose." Autumn said. "And, you're a prince!"

"Yes, yes I am!" Storm said. 'Now get me a glass of water!'

"um…. I don't think so." said Autumn. "Storm, we need to talk", said Autumn leading him inside the house.


	5. Chapter 5: Little April Shower!

"You need to know, Storm….." said Autumn.

"Yes, get on with it!" Storm said.

"I wrecked your royal family boat trip," Autumn said.

"WHAT THE GEORGIAN TWIG.. I have a boat trip?" Storm said. "A-am I the lost prince of llamajjama.?.?.?"

"NO!" YOU'RE LOST PRINCE OF KINGSTON TOWN!" Autumn said.

As storm stormed out of her house, he saw a huge storm… the rain was steaming.

"What the heck?" Storm said as he started running and saw a kingdom. A HUGE banner read 'Ki s o ' "kiso?" Storm thought.

He walked in halfheartedly and wondered if he should or should not go in the kingdom.

"Eh, can a kingdom of queso be so bad?" He then laughed at his own joke and walked in.

"OH MY FLABBERJABBBER," Storm said as he walked in.

Another banner said,

WE LOVED YOU STORM KINGSTON!

"Loved?" Storm accidentally said out loud.

THE PAUSE


	6. Chapter 6: Together Again!

(A/N so sorry I took so long I was on vacation)

"WE LOVED HIM, DIDN'T YOU? YOU HAD TO HAVE LOVED HIM!" a woman that looked about 30-35 that looked like she was WAY too overdressed yelled at him.

"ummmmmm, hi? Storm replied to the lady.

"EEEELLLLLTHHHHTEE" the lady said disgusted. "Send that one to the jail."

"WAIT A SECOND! JAIL? WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! HOLD YOUR HORSES LADY!?" Storm said, surprised. '_Well, this is a promising beginning,' _Storm thought to himself.

"Tell me what your name is, you child" the lady said grabbing Storm's arm and walking into the palace.

Storm couldn't help himself. His eyes had started tearing up when he saw a picture of Alysson. "NO!" Storm yelled. He realized how much he missed her. He pulled away from the woman and ran the other way. He yelled back "LATER LADY!" and ran as fast as he could. After about one hour of running, Storm had to push himself just to walk. "ALYSSON!" he yelled, finding her with Kairi and Sora. When Alysson saw him, she ran as fast as she could. "OH, STORM!" Alysson shouted! She was so excited she kissed him on the cheek.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7: Who? What? Huh?

(A/N so, so, so, SO sorry I took so long!)

Alysson blushed and jumped back from Storm.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT!" Storm asked.

"Magic, and some help from Sora."

"Help? All I did was run up the hill and find you. YOU did ALL the work. Well, bye." Sora replied.

Sora, closely followed by Kairi, went up the hill

Storm didn't say a thing for a few minutes. He thought about Bane.

"Storm, he's probably fine." Alysson told him.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?! THE DARKNESS IS TAKING HIM OVER HE COULD BE LONG GONE BY NOW!" Storm yelled.

"Oh boy, oh no, OH MY GOSH!" Alysson said.

"WHAT!" Storm said.

"TH-THE BLOT!" Alysson yelled, and shot a spell at something that Storm couldn't make out. He thought it was a building then he saw it move, then stop as soon as Alysson put the spell on it.

"what was that?" Storm asked.

"Long story short, he was made by Mickey Mouse and should NOT be here, oh and there's Oswald the lucky rabbit! He shouldn't be here, either." Alysson told him.

"Um… what's a Mickey Mouse and Oswald the lucky rabbit?" Storm asked, completely and utterly confused.


	8. Chapter 8: battle scene!

Alysson just looked at him stunned until a familiar face walked up to Alysson; Oswald the lucky rabbit.

"No time to talk gotta fight." Alysson said using the biggest spell and summoning her keyblade.

"Battle scene." Storm said with a squeaky voice.

Alysson, out of breath, kept going.

She walked closer to it, threw something, and ran

"Go fast!" Alysson said, and put her arm out and pushed Storm and Oswald back. The blot BLEW UP which left Storm and Oswald speechless. Storm chocked out the words "How'd ya do that?"

"Two words: hard work." said Alysson.

"OK." Storm said.

"You OK?" asked Oswald.

"Yeah." replied Alysson .

"GOOD! I was having to kiss my foot left and right!" said Oswald.

"…Well, OK then!" said Alysson.

Storm was still speechless of his friend's heroic move while he was wasting his time watching her do all the work defeating the blot, and then his mind flipped over to bane. He probably had one-thousand thoughts in his head when Alysson broke the silence and said

"Oh my gosh."


End file.
